


Mycroft`s Lady In Red

by JenLionheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mycroft Feels, One Shot, Romance, Sherlock Being a Good Brother, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenLionheart/pseuds/JenLionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes always dreaded these kinds of events. The fake smiles, the dull conversations, the stiff meets and greets, the inevitable arse kissers and social climbers. Yet, keeping up appearances is somewhat important in his line of work, and there was only so many invitations he could politely decline. </p>
<p>But what he dreaded most of all in regards to these events, was currently wearing a blood red dress which was practically sculpted onto her body, and throwing her head back with loud and enticing laughter.</p>
<p>Her name is Katherine Michaelson. And Mycroft fears that she may one day be the end of him..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft`s Lady In Red

Mycroft Holmes always dreaded these kinds of events. The fake smiles, the dull conversations, the stiff meets and greets, the inevitable arse kissers and social climbers. Yet, keeping up appearances is somewhat important in his line of work, and there was only so many invitations he could politely decline.

 

But what he dreaded most of all in regards to these events, was currently wearing a blood red dress which was practically sculpted onto her body, and throwing her head back with loud and enticing laughter. Thick blonde curls carelessly dancing across her bare shoulders. There was already a group of gentlemen surrounding her, making no attempt to mask the delight her presence gives them. Her long elegant fingers twirled around the stem of her champagne glass, as she brings it up to her full red lips for a taste. Emerald green eyes twinkling with mirth, a few chuckles still escaping her and echoing into the glass. Her name is Katherine Michaelson. And Mycroft fears that she may one day be the end of him..

 

***

 

The first time he saw Katherine was at a fundraiser in Coventry five years ago. He was having a conversation with Eric Maire, who was something of a financial guru. They were discussing the pros and cons of the current financial marked, when suddenly Eric`s entire face light up in an amused grin. Following his gaze, Mycroft soon understood why. Mark Bellmore, was getting an earful from an absolutely furious woman in a blue satin dress. “This, I _have_ to see” Eric says almost giddy and walks closer, Mycroft follows without making the conscious decision to do so.

 

Mark Bellmore was a greedy little investment banker who was well known for his barely legal money-schemes and outrageous gambling dens, which included ties to some rather shifty characters. Nobody liked him, but he was a powerful man, mostly tolerated out of fear and he was not someone you dared to anger lightly. But clearly, this woman did not think twice about giving him a piece of her mind. Mycroft had to admit that he was rather impressed.

 

\- “..not to mention the moral aspect of such dealings. And don`t think for a second that I don`t know about your frankly appalling behaviour towards the Turner family after their bankruptcy, which I know you to be the sole cause of! I have no idea why you continue to pursue me, but let me make myself perfectly clear; I will never, _ever_ , be even _remotely_ interested in doing any sort of business with the likes of you!” she finishes and collects the bottom of her dress in one hand lifting it just enough so she can march comfortably out of the room with her head held high. Mycroft`s blue eyes had briefly locked with her stunning green ones, and his breath had caught in his chest. And as she rushed past him, a sweet scent of flowers and spices followed her.

 

Later he learned her name, _Katherine_.

 

***

 

The first time Mycroft spoke to her, was during tea with the Prime Minister at the time. A small scandal had happened involving one of the ministers and a prostitute, Mycroft had been summoned to help with the `clean up`. They were in the sitting room of the PM`s residence discussing PR-tactics when she suddenly walked in. She was only wearing a green dressing gown, her hair wet from her morning shower, and was idly flipping through the mail in her hands as she walked in, bare feet navigating with familiarity.

 

Mycroft felt himself flush and cleared his suddenly dry throat to politely alert her to his presence. She looked up from a letter she`d just opened and a sheepish smile spread across her face, as well as a faint blush. “Oh, I am terribly sorry. I didn`t realise you were in a meeting, Uncle” she says embarrassed. The PM just waved it off with a smile, while Mycroft blinked in surprise. _Uncle? She`s the Prime Minister`s niece?_

 

“Don`t worry about it my dear, it`s perfectly alright. Mr Holmes, allow me to introduce you to Katherine Michaelson, my favourite niece” the PM says fondly. Katherine chuckles lightly. “I`m your _only_ niece, Uncle” she replies, rolling her eyes. She gives him a brief peck on the cheek before extending her hand to Mycroft.

“It`s nice to meet you, Mr Holmes. Here to rescue the Cabinet from wayward ministers, I take it?” she quips and Mycroft`s lips twitch into a amused smile. “Something like that, yes. And likewise” he says, finding himself a bit reluctant to release her soft hand, but does of course. “Katherine, this is a rather serious matter, you know” the PM scolds with no real heat, and she bites her lip, to keep from laughing no doubt. “Of course, Uncle. I meant absolutely no offense to the pantsless minister” she muses, the PM looks briefly mortified. “Katherine!” She puts her hands up in mock-surrender. “Sorry, I meant pension minister. Pension, not pantsless” she laughs and grabs some toast from the table before dodging a smack aimed for her behind and half runs from the room. Mycroft could hear her laughter all the way through the hallways and struggled slightly to not laugh himself. “Apologies, Mr Holmes. She`s quite the free spirit, that one” the PM says, and Mycroft smiles.

“Yes, well, not to worry. I found it rather refreshing” he admits and the PM chuckles in agreement.

 

***

 

Ever since these two events, the universe seems to have conspired to make their paths cross at every opportunity. Katherine proved to be highly intelligent, playful, strong, opinionated, fearless and...extraordinarily beautiful. Whenever Mycroft saw her, his heart would attempt a rhythm that was something between a drumroll and a quick tango. His hands would become damp and his mouth dry. This time was no different.

So, yes, Mycroft dreaded these kinds of events..

 

Their eyes meet across the room and she smiles, raising her glass in greeting. He replies with a slight bow of his head, swallowing hard.

 

Hours pass with one dull conversation after another, as one expects at such events. But every now and then, his gaze would wander to Katherine and his heart would constrict in his chest. _Dear Lord, had she truly no idea of the effect she had on men? On him?_

 

The main doors suddenly swing open and Mycroft nearly drops his glass as the last person he expected to show up tonight saunters into the room in his usual dramatic fashion. His bright blue-green eyes scans the crowd quickly and when locating Mycroft he smirks and makes his way over. “Ah, there you are, brother mine” Sherlock says, snatching a glass of champagne from a waiter in passing. “Sherlock. I didn`t expect to see you here tonight. You always say such gatherings are a waste of your time” Mycroft says suspiciously, eyes narrowing. Sherlock scoffs. “Of course they are, but I could hardly refuse an invitation when received from the most beautiful woman in London, now could I?” he smirks, eyes full of smug satisfaction.

 

Mycroft frowns, confused, but the question on his lips is promptly answered by a familiar voice. “Oh, Sherlock. You flatter me, as always” Katherine says as she comes up to them. Sherlock takes her extended hand, bends slightly and kisses it while holding her gaze. Mycroft feels like the rug has been yanked out from underneath him. _Sherlock and.. and Katherine? Noo_ ... _It can`t be_..

“You should know, Lady Katherine, that I only give credit when credit is due” Sherlock says smoothly, winking at her. She laughs softly, a light blush on her cheeks. “And I do hope you forgive me for being late” he adds, all smiles and charm. Mycroft feels slightly ill. “Of course, I know how important your work is. I am simply thrilled you were able to attend at all” she replies fondly.

 

Mycroft clears his throat, trying to school his expression into something neutral.

“I had no idea that you knew my brother, Lady Katherine. May I ask how you two met?” he asks, and is pleased that his voice sounds even despite the turmoil he feels inside. She turns to him and smiles. “Oh, we met during one of Sherlock`s cases” she says lightly. “Yes, I was investigating a string of stolen paintings and sculpturs that had been taken from several estates across the country. Lady Katherine was kind enough to assist me, being an expert in the field she was able to steer me in the right direction. I doubt I would have solved the case without her” Sherlock says and Katherine waves it off with a smile. “Your brother gives me far too much credit. I merely supplied him with the names of some of the less honorable artdealers in the field, along with the locations of a few auctions I knew of that have previously been accused of dealing in stolen goods” she explains, humble and elegant as ever. “And that information was vital to the case” Sherlock insists, and she visibly relents with a sigh and pats his cheek with fond exasperation.

 

Mycroft swallows around a sudden lump in his throat. The familiarity with which she touched his little brother, and his lack of surprise to the action, shows just how comfortable the two are together. “I see” he says. He wonders if they are lovers, and that trail of thought produces images of them together. Of Katherine, flushed and naked, writhing in pleasure beneath the consulting detective. Her long fingers clutching his dark curls as they kiss and...

 

Sherlock places a hand on Mycroft`s shoulder, bringing his attention back to reality. “Are you alright, brother? You seem a bit...pale” he asks with some concern. Mycroft straightens his posture immidiately. “Yes, I`m quite fine, thank you. Please, excuse me” he says rather briskly and walks away as fast as he can without drawing attention to himself. He has to get out of there. He can`t stand to watch them together for another second. _Why? Why did it have to be her?_ His brother has never shown any interest in a relationship before, why now? He leans against the wall in the empty hallway, and closes his eyes, every breath _hurts_.. He runs a trembling hand over his face, his shoulders slumping in quiet defeat. His vision blurs, and he feels almost like laughing hysterically when he realises that he`s actually crying. The Iceman, indeed. What a joke.

 

***

 

“That went well, wouldn`t you agree?” Sherlock says smugly. Katherine eyes are wide and slightly pained, Sherlock`s smug look falters. “Rather too well, I think. I should go after him” she says and hands him her glass, before rushing in the direction Mycroft went. Sherlock smiles to himself. _Good luck, brother mine_. He thinks, taking a sip of his glass.

 

Katherine slips off her high heels, leaving them there on the floor, and runs, searching every hallway, until.. There! Mycroft`s back is towards her, he`s leaning quite heavily against the wall with his head down. She touches his back, and he startles, whipping his head around, revealing wet and bloodshot eyes. Her breath hitches in her chest. _Oh dear, what have I done?_ She thinks.

 

“Katherine?” he asks hoarsely. She smiles sadly and cradles his tearstained face in her hands. “Oh My, you foolish man. Why didn`t you tell me?” she asks quietly, he doesn`t answer, he just stares at her. She closes the distance between them and gently presses her lips against his. He gasps in surprise, his entire body goes rigid. She waits patiently for him to respond, not moving away, just standing there, lips faintly brushing with each breath. His wide eyes searches hers and she lets him look.

He must have found whatever he was looking for because suddenly he has her pinned to the wall, kissing her with a passion that takes them both by surprise. Her right hand grabs a fist full of his auburn hair as she responds eagerly, deepening the kiss. He moans into her mouth. _How many times had he imagined this? What it would be like to kiss her? To taste her? To feel her body against his?_

 

His hands runs over her hips, up her back and down again before he pulls her even closer. She can feel him hardening against her stomach, making her moan softly. When they break off for air, he leans his forhead against hers, both panting. “What about Sherlock?” he asks breathlessly. She smiles brightly, still panting slightly.

 

“We`re just friends. When I realised that he was your brother, we started talking about you. I told him how I felt about you and he said he wanted to help. I never thought that you would react like this, I swear, I never wanted to upset you” she explains hurriedly. He starts laughing. “You were trying to make me jealous” he realises, and she nods, her eyes crinkling around the corners. “Of course I was. You`re the only Holmes I want” she says honestly, her voice catching a bit, and he feels like crying all over again, but for a completely different reason. “I had no idea” he admits quietly, filled with wonder, caressing her cheek lovingly.

 

“It was always you. I`ve been infatuaded with you for years. And I knew you were attracted to me, but beyond that, I didn`t know how you felt. And you never made a move, so I thought you didn`t..” she trails off, and looks down, her long lashes splayed against her cheekbones. His heart physically aches with the knowledge that she had thought, even for a moment, that he didn`t love her as desperately as he does. “ _Katherine_. I fell in love with you before I even knew your name” he confesses, and she looks up, her eyes widening. Then she kisses him again and he smiles against her lips. He doesn`t know how long they stand there, just holding each other and trading soft kisses. She pulls back and looks into his eyes. “Take me home, Mycroft” she says and he nods, she leans forward and whispers into his ear; “And then take me to bed”. He shivers, and nods again, taking her hand and leading her outside.

 

He honestly doesn`t remember much of the drive to his house. It`s all a blur of hungry kisses and wandering hands. But it doesn`t matter, because he now he`s leading the love of his life up the stairs and into his bedroom, and his heart is pounding with anticipation and nervousness.

 

It`s been years since he`s been with anyone, and it never felt anything like this. What if he disappoints her? What if she changes her mind? She senses his apprehension and kisses him sweetly, looking into his vulnerable eyes before telling him; “Stop worrying so much, my love. I`m not going anywhere”.

 

He smiles tentatively and slowly removes his jacket with shaky fingers. She runs her hands down his chest and starts opening his waistcoat while kissing his neck. He reaches around her back and finds the zip on her dress, pulling it down as she unbuttons his shirt, exploring his chest with lips and tongue. He moans softly, helplessly aroused by her touch.

 

Her dress falls to the floor, pooling around her ankles and she steps out of it, leaving her in just her knickers. He removes his trousers and takes a small step back to run his eyes over her form, when his gaze finds hers again, there`s pure undisguised lust in them.

 

Which is the only warning she receives before he pounces, both hands fisted in her hair as he walks her backwards to the kingsized bed. She moans under the frenzied assault to her senses. He lifts her up, her legs locking immidiately around his waist, and climbs onto the bed, laying her down and settling on top of her, never breaking the kiss. Grinding his throbbing erection against her, they both moan at the friction.

 

She claws at his back, pushing her hips up against him, whimpering with want and need. The sound goes straight to his cock, and he nearly growls before pulling back just far enough to pull off their underwear and claiming her lips again. “Please... Oh God.. I need you in me, Mycroft.. Please” she moans and he loses whatever restrain he has left, not that he had much to begin with mind you, and buries himself inside her tight heat in one firm thrust. She cries out at the sudden stretch and fullness, clenching her eyes shut tightly. He lifts his head and looks at her with concern. “Alright? Am I hurting you?” he asks breathlessly, worriedly. The feeling of being inside her is beyond incredible, but he will stop without question if she wants him to.

 

Her eyes snaps open and whatever concerns he had disappears swiftly, she looks practically feral with want. “Move!” she commands and he nearly comes at her tone, but he complies, thrusting deep, but slow. She moans loudly as he rubs against all the right places inside her. And Holy Hell, she`s so tight and wet around him, so perfect, like she was made for him. “Ah.. You feel so..oh...amazing..” he stutters. He`s a bit surprised that he managed to say anything at all, so choked by emotion and sensation as he is right now.

 

Looking into her emerald eyes, knowing that she is _his_ , completely, blissfully his. He slides his hands underneath her and holds her firmly against him, planting his face in her neck as he picks up speed, her hips meeting his every thrust. “Oh God.. So good.. Fuck me, Mycroft..” she moans. Her ankles locks around his back, pulling him in, encouraging him to go deeper, harder. So he does, slamming into her, grunting with the effort.

 

There`s no way they`re going to last, they have wanted this for too long. Their movements turn frantic, the sounds of their moans and the slap of skin against skin filling up the room. She grows tighter, and her grip on his shoulders falters. “Oh, fuck.. I`m so close.. Oh God...don`t stop, please don`t stop!” she cries and his hips stutter at her words, but he grits his teeth, fucking her faster, trying desperately not to come before she does.

 

And then she clenches around him, becoming impossibly tighter, throwing her head back, shouting out in ecstacy. The way her body squeezes his cock through her orgasm pushes him to follow her helplessly over the edge. He comes harder than he ever has in his whole life, his vision turning white with the force of it.

 

When his scattered mind starts functioning again, he manages to roll them both, turning them onto their sides. Still wrapped around each other closely, he looks at her, and his breath hitches at the sight of her. She`s practically glowing. Flushed skin, mussed hair, kissbitten lips. Her eyes satisfied and full of warmth and affection.

She`s never looked more beautiful than she does in this moment.

 

He strokes her cheek, brushes a wayward lock of hair back behind her ear. She takes his hand and plants a soft kiss on his knuckles. “I love you” she whispers, and he closes his eyes briefly, to savour the memory, safely stored forever in his version of a mind palace. “I love you too” he says as he opens his eyes again.

 

They spend a few moments just smiling stupidly at each other, basking in the afterglow, before snuggling even closer together and drifting off to sleep. That is, until Katherine suddenly sits bolt upright in the bed. “My shoes!” she exclaims. They stare at each other, then they both burst into laughter.

 

The shoes were never seen again.. But it`s a small price to pay for true love, don`t you agree?

 

***

 

2 years later...

 

Mycroft Holmes no longer dreads coming to these kinds of events. In fact, he usually looks forward to them. He relishes any opportunity to show off his beloved Katherine, especially now, he muses to himself as he watches her get ready. The gold band on her left hand fills hims with pride and joy, but not as much as the large bump she`s currently trying to fit her green dress around..

 

“Maternity wear, my arse!” she grumbles, tugging roughly at the offending clothing, before it finally relents and slips over her swollen belly. She makes a sound of triumph, and meets her amused husband`s eyes in the mirror. He steps up behind her and puts his arms around her, their hands joining protectively across her stomach. “You are beautiful no matter what you wear, my darling” he says lovingly, kissing her temple. She hums in approval. “Well, I`m glad you think so. Because if I get much bigger than this I fear I might have to resort to wearing the bloody curtains, or perhaps a tent would suffice!” she muses and he chuckles. “And you would still be the best looking woman in England” he says confidently, and she laughs, turning her head to kiss him. “Silly man. I love you terribly, you know” she says with a happy sigh, and he smiles. “I know. But that`s quite alright, I won`t hold it against you” he jokes and she swats at him, rolling her eyes. He laughs, turning her around and kissing her sweetly. “I love you too, Mrs Holmes”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I absolutely love Mycroft stories, so I thought I`d write one of my own.  
> Hope you like it!


End file.
